Rosenblut
by BlueIce
Summary: Dolore. Il più terribile, acuto, lancinante dolore che io abbia mai provato in vita mia...Non riesco a gridare, non capisco il perché...yaoi, NCS


_Disclaimer_ = se Gundam Wing fosse di mia proprietà non credo che  ai bambini sarebbe consentito 

 guardarlo ^^ 

_Avvertenze =_ yaoi, NCS (ebbene sì) e tanta, tanta sofferenza per la mia vittima preferita, aka Duo.

_Pairing _= 1x2, 3+4

_Note_ = okay, è la prima volta che mi imbarco in un'impresa del genere, quindi non so cosa ne verrà fuori, se il solito polpettone strappalacrime (esempio: Pearl Harbour. Come ho odiato quel film…ero l'unica nel cinema a non piangere!), o se qualcosa di più profondo. Da dove è partita l'idea? Dalla musica. La musica di Tori Amos soprattutto. Provate ad ascoltarla e se qualcosa dentro di voi non si muove, allora avete vinto il Premio Heero Yuy per la Freddezza. E non sto scherzando. 

E dedico questa fic proprio a lei, a Tori Amos, che con il suo coraggio, con il suo desiderio di lottare, è riuscita a farmi superare alcuni dei momenti più difficili della mia vita.

Grazie, Tori.

            ~o0O0o~

 ROSENBLUT ~ QUANDO LE ROSE SANGUINANO ~ Io e una Pistola ~ 

~*~*~*~  
5 del mattino  
Venerdì mattina  
Giovedì notte  
Lontana dal sonno  
Sono ancora sveglia a guidare  
Non posso andare a casa  
naturalmente  
Perciò cambio direzione  
Perché presto sapranno dove vivo  
Ed io voglio vivere  
Ho il serbatoio pieno e delle patatine  
Eravamo io ed una pistola  
E un uomo sulla mia schiena  
E dico: "mio Dio mio Dio"   
Mentre si sbottonava i pantaloni  
Potete ridere, sono abbastanza strane  
Le cose che pensi in momenti come questi  
Tipo non ho visto le Barbados  
Perciò questo lo devo superare  
Sì indossavo una cosina rossa  
Significa forse che dovrei spalancarmi  
Per te, i tuoi amici, tuo padre  
Il signor Ed  
Eravamo io ed una pistola  
E un uomo sulla mia schiena  
Ma non ho visto le Barbados  
Perciò questo lo devo superare  
E so cosa questo significhi  
Io e Gesù, un paio d'anni fa  
Ci sollevavamo, e lui disse:  
E' la tua scelta piccola, ricorda solo  
Non penso che tornerai fra tre giorni  
Perciò scegli bene  
Dimmi cos'è giusto  
E' forse giusto  
Che io sia sul mio stomaco  
Su quello di Fred Se ville  
Eravamo io ed una pistola  
E un uomo sulla mia schiena  
Ma non ho visto le Barbados  
Perciò questo lo devo superare  
E conosci la Carolina  
Dove i biscotti sono soffici e dolci  
Queste cose ti passano per la mente  
Quando c'è un uomo sulla tua schiena  
E sei spinta sul tuo stomaco  
Non è una classica cadillac  
Io e una pistola  
E un uomo sulla mia schiena  
Ma non ho visto le Barbados  
Perciò questo lo devo superare  
Non ho visto le Barbados  
Perciò questo lo devo superare  
~*~*~*~  
**Tori Amos, Me and a Gun**

La notte è mia amica. Quando su di me aleggia l'oscurità, quando nell'aria è sospeso il silenzio, mi sento a casa. No, non è corretto, io non ho mai avuto una casa, un posto dove poter chiudere gli occhi tranquillo, senza dover preoccuparmi del futuro, del domani, del più tardi; dove poter pensare solo all'oggi, all'adesso, al qui. La Chiesa di Padre Maxwell e di Sorella Helen mi aveva illuso, sembrava un piccolo palazzo racchiuso in una cupola di vetro, come quelli che vedevo spesso sulle bancarelle sparse nelle strade di L2. Ma era solo un'illusione, troppo breve, troppo fragile, troppo preziosa. 

Di notte, quando il silenzio regna, e solo il mio respiro lo scalfisce, mi sento a casa. Posso smettere di essere un pilota, un soldato, un pagliaccio, e cominciare ad essere me. Come stanotte. Steso sul mio letto, sfatto, sveglio. Solo. No, con me c'è qualcuno, ma io continuo ad essere solo. Lentamente, stancamente, volto il mio viso sulla mia sinistra, per fissare la figura che accanto a me riposa, a fissare il suo profilo, quei capelli scuri e perennemente arruffati, ad ascoltare il lieve respiro che emana, sempre così composto. Heero Yuy dorme ordinato, evitando inutili sprechi di energia, ormai ho imparato il suo modo di essere. Quando dormi con una persona così a lungo, le noti queste piccole cose. 

Sospirando lievemente, mi riporto alla posizione iniziale, rabbrividendo leggermente, a causa di una leggera brezza di vento che, penetrata nella stanza attraverso lo spiraglio della finestra, mi scompiglia i capelli e sfiora il mio corpo nudo. Socchiudendo gli occhi, cerco di non far caso al braccio che possessivamente è chiuso attorno alla mia vita, cerco di non far caso alla persona che mi giace accanto, al suo respiro leggero sul mio volto. Non ci bado, non devo badarci. È stato solo per colpa mia, non ho il diritto di pentirmi, e non mi pento, perché se questo, se è proprio questo, ciò che mi merito, allora sia. Non posso chiedere di più. Non devo chiedere di più.

È inutile, è una tentazione troppo forte, irresistibile: rigiro il capo verso Heero e quasi impercettibilmente sorrido. Per te non ha importanza, vero Heero? Sesso, amore, piacere, dolore, parole superficiali ed eccessive per descrivere un'unica sensazione, non è vero? Neanche il Soldato Perfetto è riuscito a resistere alla tentazione di Duo Maxwell, neanche lui è riuscito a sfuggire al suo letto, al suo corpo. Perché è tutto quello che sono per te, vero Heero? Un gioco, solamente un gioco, un pupazzo che getti via quando la notte lascia spazio al giorno e tu torni a indossare quella maschera di freddezza e indifferenza che solo io sono riuscito a strapparti. 

Eh, Heero, tempo di tornare noi stessi. Il sole è sorto.  
Sai, non la finisci mai di stupirmi, sembra che tu mi abbia letto nel pensiero. Sei buffo quando ti svegli, sembri…innocente…qualcosa che nessuno di noi due è da moltissimo tempo, non pensi? Ecco, mi stai fissando, come ogni mattina, però non dici mai nulla. Devo essere sempre io, vero? Maxwell il chiacchierone, Maxwell il pagliaccio. D'accordo, anche questa volta faremo a modo tuo.

"'Giorno Hee-chan!" esclamo allegramente, con un sorriso forzato "Dormito bene?". Tu mugugni un "Baka!", poi ti volti e ti alzi, in cerca dei tuoi vestiti. Il mio sorriso si riempie di amarezza. Avevo forse sperato che ti accorgessi che altro non era che un ghigno? Sono davvero un baka.

Caspita, ti sei già vestito. Sei un fenomeno, Heero. Esci dalla camera senza voltarti indietro, come fai ormai ogni mattina. Il giorno ti è stato creato per il lavoro, la notte no. E ora è giorno.

Piano mi alzo anch'io, con un non troppo malcelato sforzo. Però, non ci sei andato leggero amico. Dimentico sempre che tu hai nelle mani la capacità di piegare delle sbarre di ferro. Purtroppo io non sono di ferro, ma di umana carne e umane ossa; non che se lo avessi saputo sarebbe cambiata gran cosa, vero? Avresti solamente sbattuto le palpebre, quando non capisci certi miei atteggiamenti, e continuato come se niente fosse successo. Quindi è inutile e superfluo che tu mi veda dolorante, non te ne importerebbe nulla.

Con noncuranza afferro quel che costituisce il mio abbigliamento personale, una camicia da prete, dei pantaloni neri e i miei anfibi ferrati. Non mi hai mai chiesto perché li indosso sempre, ma, comunque, neanche io ti ho mai domandato perché tu indossi sempre quella canottiera verde e quei calzoncini neri, quindi siamo pari. E ormai non mi interessa più saperlo; forse prima, prima che tutto questo cominciasse, avrei voluto scoprirlo, scoprire te; ma ormai non me ne curo più. Puoi anche andare in giro vestito completamente di rosa Heero, ma io non ti chiederei la ragione, non mi importerebbe affatto. Io continuerei a vederti nudo. E non mi importa.

Da quando va avanti questa faccenda amico, te lo ricordi? Io non più, mi sembra di aver vissuto ogni notte insieme a te, ogni notte sempre più solo. Te lo ricordi Heero?

Dio, ora parlo anche da solo.

Mi accorgo di essermi vestito inconsciamente e di stare fissando il mio riflesso nello specchio. Quante volte mi hai detto che sono bellissimo, che ho un corpo da favola? Credo di aver dimenticato anche quello. Buffo, il fatto che io odi quello che forse a te piace. Non riuscendo più a sostenere il mio sguardo beffardo e, allo stesso tempo, vacuo, mi volto in fretta e sono pronto per ritrasformarmi in Duo Maxwell, il pilota allegro e senza pensieri che riceve numerosi consensi da così tante persone.

~o0O0o~

Quando arrivo in cucina, noto con soddisfazione che il resto dei miei compagni è già seduto a tavola per consumare la colazione. Bene, anche oggi sono riuscito ad arrivare per ultimo.

"Buongiorno ragazzi! Che c'è da mangiare?" esclamo rumorosamente. Ottengo risposta solo dalla sezione loquace dei piloti, il che naturalmente esclude Trowa e Heero, se non conto i suoi grugniti. Riesco a distinguere Wufei che borbotta contro degli 'stupidi americani sempre affamati' e Quatre che gentilmente mi fa la lista di quello che ha preparato per noi. L'ho sempre detto che Quatre è il migliore. Perche non potevo innamor…No, no, non continuare la frase, non lo sei, non lo sei! Riesco quasi ad autoconvincermi e prendo posto accanto a Heero, che non da' il minimo segno di riconoscimento. Dimentico sempre che non è notte. 

Quasi seguendo un copione già prestabilito, comincio a servirmi di tutto quello che mi capita a tiro e a parlare della prima cosa che mi passa per la mente, d'accordo, forse non proprio la prima, incessantemente, come sempre. Quatre mi ascolta attento, Trowa, beh, lasciamo perdere, Wufei mi osserva spazientito ed Heero…Heero è Heero. Non mi guarda neppure, porta il cibo alla bocca, mastica, inghiottisce e ricomincia daccapo. Non mi accorgo neanche di quanto quella sua freddezza mi faccia male.

Dopo soltanto dieci minuti tutti ne hanno abbastanza dei miei sproloqui e io raggiungo con successo la meta che mi prefiggo ogni giorno da sette anni: non far avvicinare più nessuno, perché sei solo non puoi essere abbandonato, e io non voglio più essere abbandonato. I miei compagni accolgono le mie ultime parole con evidente sollievo e io sghignazzo soddisfatto. Missione compiuta.

Terminiamo la colazione, poi ognuno si dedica ad un'attività diversa: Wufei si sposta in soggiorno per esercitarsi con le sue kata giornaliere, Quatre e Trowa scompaiono. Scommetto che fra qualche minuto sentirò della musica. Heero si isola con il suo computer e io continuo a seguire il mio copione, importunando ora Wuffie, ora Heero. Dopotutto, è il mio lavoro. Sì, non è fare il pilota di Gundam, il mio lavoro è l'attore.  
All'improvviso sento un rumore provenire dal mio portatile. Spero si tratti di una missione. Infatti il caro vecchio G ha di nuovo bisogno del sottoscritto, a quanto sembra, però, per una semplice missione di infiltrazione e spionaggio, dove l'intervento del mio Deathscythe non è richiesto. Perfetto. Sarà come rubare le caramelle ad un bambino. Dovrò partire stasera stessa.

~o0O0o~

Dopo aver recuperato le chiavi della jeep che ci ha regalato il sergente Noin qualche tempo fa, metto in moto e mi allontano spedito.

La piccola base militare che rappresenta il mio obiettivo non è molto lontana dal nostro rifugio, circa quaranta, quarantacinque minuti d'automobile. La mia missione è molto semplice: devo infiltrarmi nella base, carpire delle informazioni essenziali ed eliminarle dal loro database centrale. 

Ed eccola lì, nella periferia di questa città distrutta dalle battaglie, la mia missione.

Parcheggio il veicolo in un vicolo nascosto distante un quarto d'ora dal sito militare; troppo vicino desterebbe sospetti. Visto che non sono un idiota totale, Hee-chan?

Avvicinandomi dal retro, favorito dall'oscurità e agevolato dalla presenza di molte viuzze malmesse, riesco facilmente ed eludere la sicurezza di quei pochi soldati posti a guardia di tutte le entrate della base, sorveglianza alquanto scarsa, penso tra me, questa base non deve essere tenuta in gran conto. O forse sono solamente i soldati ad essere dei buoni a nulla. Opterei per questa seconda possibilità, le informazioni che devo sottrarre hanno una certa importanza, dopotutto. 

Se è stato facile passare inosservato al cancello, intrufolarmi nella base vera e propria non è neanche degno di nota. Riesco ad abbattere quelle poche guardie che compiono il loro dovere in poco tempo. Mi aggiro per qualche minuto, in cerca del database centrale e finalmente lo trovo. Senza fretta, studio e immagazzino tutti i dati che esso contiene. Certo che Oz sta diventando furbo, questi progetti per il potenziamento dei mobil suit non sono niente male. Con la maestria degna di Heero Yuy, quei file spariscono senza lasciare traccia, e io celermente seguo il loro esempio. Finalmente i soldati posti all'ingresso si accorgono di me e ingaggiano una lotta che, per loro, è persa in partenza. Uno, forse più esperto degli altri, riesce a colpirmi ad una spalla con una pistola, e per qualche secondo provo un dolore lancinante. Non sono diventato pilota di Deathscythe per niente, e con uno scatto riesco ad abbattere anche lui, l'ultimo ostacolo. Soddisfatto, fisso la mia opera, e con sveltezza, mi dileguo, imboccando i vicoli per tornare alla mia auto.

Non ho fatto i conti con la mia spalla destra, che mi provoca fitte acute e persistenti. Cerco una via ben riparata e solitaria, e sfinito mi accascio addosso al muro. La pallottola non mi è rimasta nella carne, per fortuna, ma la ferita sanguina abbondantemente. Il piccolo kit di pronto soccorso è al sicuro nel cruscotto dell'auto, e in attesa di recuperare un po' di energie, tampono la ferita con un fazzoletto che ho in tasca. 

Quando vedo che la fuoriuscita di sangue si è attenuata, fino a cessare quasi del tutto, mi sistemo meglio contro il muro, cercando di stare più comodo e di non causare alla spalla ferita uno sforzo ulteriore. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi accorgo solo ora realmente che è calata di nuovo la notte, e non posso far a meno di ridacchiare pensando che questa volta Heero dovrà veramente dormire. Subito il ghigno si cancella dal mio volto, e ritorna quell'espressione stanca che solo io conosco. Non so per quanto tempo rimango fermo così, minuti, ore, non ne ho idea. 

All'improvviso spalanco le palpebre che inavvertitamente ho chiuso; ho sentito un suono, un rumore di passi incerti e traballanti, che si dirigono verso di me. Per un istinto sviluppato negli anni in cui vivevo per le strade di L2, mi acquatto silenziosamente alla parete, scivolando nell'ombra verso l'angolo più riparato del vicolo. Aspetto qualche minuto immobile; davanti agli occhi mi scorrono le immagini della mia infanzia, un'infanzia passata a fuggire, a nascondersi, e nelle orecchie odo il respiro affannato e ansante dei miei compagni di banda, tutti terrorizzati come me, che non potevo darlo a vedere, perché ero il leader, perché contavano tutti su di me, perché mi ero ripromesso di non essere più debole. Riesco a sentire il mio cuore pulsare nella mia testa, e una strana sensazione di gelo mi attanaglia. 

Ecco, non sento più nulla, devo essermi sbagliato. Scommetto che ad Heero non sarebbe successo. Oh beh, tanto vale tornare alla jeep. Mi alzo lentamente, attento a non far compiere movimenti bruschi alla spalla destra, che ha ricominciato a dolermi in modo insopportabile e, con una certa urgenza che non riesco a spiegare a me stesso, mi incammino verso l'auto. Dannazione, dovrò guidarla solo con un braccio.

Ancora quel rumore di passi. Non mi volto, ma continuo a camminare. Lo sento aumentare. Aumento anche io l'andatura. Non devo voltarmi, sarà solo un passante che deve affrettarsi a rientrare in casa. I passi continuano a seguirmi. Ora sto correndo, correndo quasi a perdifiato, non mi importa se do nell'occhio, l'unica cosa che mi interessa ora è sfuggire a quei passi. E corro sempre più veloce, e dietro di me i passi si avvicinano. Perché non riesco a seminarli?! Perché sono già così stanco?! Corro e non sto attento alla strada, c'è una pozza d'acqua, non la riesco a scansare in tempo. Ad un tratto sento di nuovo quel dolore lancinante. Resto steso intontito per qualche attimo. Solo adesso mi rendo di essere caduto sulla mia spalla ferita e di sentire la presenza di un altro respiro, diverso dal mio mozzato; questo è pesante, cadenzato, caldo. Caldo? Alzo di scatto il viso e lo vedo lì, di fronte a me, piegato in avanti. Rimango paralizzato, steso sull'asfalto. Perché, perché quest'uomo mi incute terrore, non lo riesco a comprendere! È basso e tarchiato, ma non riesco a distinguere bene il suo volto; c'è però una strana luce nei suoi occhi scuri, una luce che ho già visto da bambino, sui volti di tante, troppe persone. 

"Ciao bellezza" sbotta all'improvviso, con una voce bassa e singhiozzante. Questo tizio è ubriaco fradicio. Inghiottendo a fatica, mi alzo cercando di fare il più piano possibile.

"Ciao amico, bella serata vero?" gli rispondo, sfoderando uno dei miei sorrisi a trentadue denti migliori,a ma che credo si trasformi in una smorfia di dolore. Vai via, ti prego, vattene via.

Il tizio non parla subito, e mi sento avvampare sotto il suo scrutinio non proprio lucidissimo. "Decisamente", dice alla fine, con voce all'improvviso roca. Di nuovo quella sensazione di gelo si impossessa di me e, con malcelata paura, lo saluto e faccio per avviarmi, quando mi accorgo di non riuscire a muovermi. Sento su di me la presenza di due mani grassocce, una che stringe la mia treccia, l'altra che mi cinge invece la vita e il respiro appesantito dall'alcool vicino al collo.

"Non così in fretta, bellezza". No, non può, non può, non può!

Cerco di divincolarmi con tutte le mie forze, ma quell'uomo è molto più robusto di me. Mi storce il braccio destro dietro la schiena e per qualche secondo non riesco a respirare per il dolore; cerco di calciarlo da dietro, e sono qualcuno dei miei tentativi va a segno, ma invano. Sento la morsa sulla mia treccia allentarsi e per un secondo, per un brevissimo secondo, prego che abbia cambiato idea, ma qualcosa di freddo e lucente mi viene puntato contro la gola. Un coltello. Non muovo più un muscolo, nel terrore di quella mano tesa e tremolante per l'alcool.

"Ora noi due facciamo una piccola passeggiata" mi informa l'uomo, ed io non ho la forza neanche per rispondere, mi sento un automa; mi trascina in una via piccola, scura e puzzolente. Sta sogghignando, non riesco a vederlo, ma posso sentirlo, sentire il suo ghigno quando mi guarda. E ancora non riesco a parlare, a muovermi, il mio corpo non risponde più. 

L'altra sua mano lascia la mia vita e, prendendomi per la testa, mi fa sbattere violentemente contro la parete. Cerco meccanicamente di proteggere il mio lato destro, ma ci riesco solo in parte. Crollo a terra, confuso, rintronato; non riesco più  a distinguere bene le forme. Volto lo sguardo a destra, a sinistra, poi di nuovo a destra. Mi sembra che tutto sia ovattato, lontano; lontane sono le mani che sento su di me, lontano è il freddo che si è impadronito delle mie membra.

Dolore. Il più terribile, acuto, lancinante dolore che io abbia mai provato in vita mia. E' come se qualcuno mi stesse strappando la pelle a morsi, lacerandomi, lacerando il mio corpo, squarciandomi con rabbia e violenza. Vengo riportato alla realtà. E non sento altro che questo dolore insopportabile, questo peso su di me che mi priva di me stesso con ogni morso, con ogni squarcio. Non riesco a gridare, non capisco il perché…riesco solo a sentire ancora il freddo contro la mia gola e ho paura, paura di urlare, paura di tacere e sento così tanto dolore non la smette non la smette non la smette!

Alzo lo sguardo al cielo. Strano, non ci sono stelle…la notte è più strana senza le stelle…è come la pioggia senza le nuvole, o anche come Quatre senza camicia rosa…

Fa male basta basta basta mi fa male non ce la faccio più non smette perché non smette basta fa male fa male fa male…

"Ti piace puttanella eh? Quando ti scopano così forte. Scommetto che non hai mai provato un uomo vero come me. Mmm…che brava puttana, ti piace vero?" sento la sua voce che da un giradischi graffiato, a singhiozzi, ma non mi interessa, non me ne importa, soltanto basta basta basta!!!

Non so quanto va avanti ancora, mi sembrano anni, secoli, ma lui non smette, non la smette più. Solo ora sento qualcosa di caldo e poi più niente. Niente più squarci, niente più dolore, niente più odore ripugnante di alcool, niente più peso, niente più _nulla. _

Meccanicamente mi alzo, riaccatto i miei vestiti lacerati e mi copro, poi camminando lentamente mi avvio verso la jeep. Salto dentro e metto in moto. Spingo l'acceleratore e parto veloce. Però non mi sento di guidare. O forse lo sto facendo e non me ne rendo conto. Non mi interessa. La strada è giusta. Forse la macchina ha un'intelligenza tutta sua. Ridacchio. Che bella la notte. La notte è mia amica. È bella la notte. È come me. Mia amica. Non mi piace il freddo. No, non mi piace per niente.

Intravedo la casa nella quale sono rifugiati i miei compagni piloti; le luci sono spente, staranno tutti dormendo. Ho sonno anche io.

Parcheggio l'auto nel cortile dietro la casa, poi, entrato, mi dirigo verso la camera che condivido con Heero. Apro la porta senza badare al rumore che potrei provocare e mi getto a peso morto sul letto. Ho sonno. Così tanto sonno che non mi cambio neppure, e subito sento l'oblio che mi avvolge e mi annebbia la mente.

**~ Tsuzuku ~**


End file.
